


“扑通，扑通，扑通”

by xxxbeike



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbeike/pseuds/xxxbeike
Summary: 亚当给了亚茨拉斐尔一颗人类的心脏。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	“扑通，扑通，扑通”

[1]

世界末日之后，亚茨拉斐尔的心脏出了点问题。

天使在人间的身体是一件永远运行良好的机器。天堂的制造商对他们的产品吹毛求疵，不允许有一点点不符合规律的地方。从手指尖到头发丝，一切都按照图纸制造，也将永远按照计划运行。一个经典的案例是，天使的心跳永远保持在每秒钟一次，精确地像是大本钟的秒针，有条不紊地颤动。

“ 扑通，扑通，扑通。”

但是，自从和特雷西夫人分开之后，亚茨拉斐尔的心跳变化已经远远超出了天堂规定的误差范围。在看书的时候祂的心跳会慢下来，在找到初版书的时候会快一点，吃到可丽饼的时候尤其快。亚当显然没有领会天堂制造的精妙之处：他把一个人类的心脏放进了天使胸腔里。

虽说有些不习惯，但这略微有变化的心脏对亚茨拉斐尔并没有什么影响。祂暂时不想去填天堂里厚厚一叠的报修表，或是招惹那位刚骂过祂一顿的身体分发员。天使只是在一个阳光明媚的下午，对坐在沙发上的恶魔好友抱怨了一句。

“ 哦，”克劳利换了一个更舒服的姿势，把整条腿挂在了沙发背上，“要不你去人类的医院看看？”

天使摇摇头，又喝了一口葡萄酒：“我觉得没必要。我只是有些不习惯——它有些吵，有时候会打扰到我。”深色的葡萄酒划过喉管，渗透过柔软的胃壁和肠壁进入血管，顺着湍急的血流涌遍全身。天使觉得自己的心跳又快了些。

“ 扑通，扑通，扑通。”

心脏奋力跳动，把更多的血液泵遍身体。红色慢慢爬上天使的脸颊，酒精把祂的大脑搅得一团乱。亚茨拉斐尔的呼吸变得浅而急，眼睛微微眯起，有些维持不住自己端庄的天使坐姿，慢慢顺着祂最喜欢的那把椅子往下滑，只靠手臂危险地撑在扶手上。心跳声震得权天使发懵，混乱的脑内仅存的一丝理智在酒精里绝望地沉浮，拼尽全力给祂拉起警报：

这不对！快停下！

对于超自然生物，酒精自然有不一样的效果。若在祂们允许的情况下，这人类的杰作会放缓祂们的思维，让祂们得以在思绪之间的空白里好好放松自己。当然，若未得到允许，酒精没法像作用在人类身体上一样，吞噬天使或是恶魔的理智。

这不对劲！天使的理智在被彻底吞没之前发出微弱的呼喊。

“ 扑通，扑通，扑通。”天使的心跳越来越快。

天使放下了酒杯。

祂努力睁大了眼睛，用被酒精模糊了的视线看向坐在沙发上的红发恶魔。这条蛇几乎是躺在了沙发上，两根手指晃荡着玻璃酒杯。澄清的酒液被晃荡出了一点，洒在了沙发上，留下了一道深色的酒渍。若是平常，祂们会因此吵一架，直到恶魔答应请客去丽兹吃饭，并给服务员百分之三十的小费告终。

醉酒的天使的视线飘忽忽地从那摊酒渍上略过，顺着恶魔被皮裤紧紧包住的双腿，滑过祂像是没骨头般柔软的腰，停留在祂摘掉墨镜后暴露出来的闪着光的蛇瞳。克劳利的头发被祂自己抓乱了，一缕红发垂落下来，挡在了左眼边上。克劳利似乎在讲些什么，亚茨拉斐尔听不清。祂看着祂有些激动地晃了晃脑袋，把那根头发晃到眼睛的左边，又落在了右边。

天使的眼睛盯着它。

左边，右边，又是左边。

" 扑通，扑通，扑通。"

“ 天使？”一个单词，两个音节，终于成功闯进了亚茨拉斐尔被酒精糊住的大脑。天使费力地转了转眼睛，发现自己已经站起身来，摇摇晃晃走了几步，伸手想要把那缕头发从克劳利脸上拨开。

“ 哦。”天使嘟囔道，把手收了回来，揉了揉自己的脸，“抱歉，我觉得我得清醒一下。”

金色的眼睛眨了眨，亚茨拉斐尔觉得自己的心跳又快了一点。祂晃着脑袋，逼迫自己坐回椅子上，手指抖动着打了个响指，把酒精从自己的身体里驱赶出去。天使的理智拿回了主动权。酒瓶里的酒满了起来。恶魔在沙发上伸了个懒腰，用分叉的舌头舔了舔嘴唇上残余的酒液。

天使的心跳变快了。

[2]

“ 这不太对劲。”亚茨拉斐尔努力挪着身子坐回原位，把双手放在膝盖上。祂快速喘着气，声音有些发哑。“我刚刚感觉——身体不受我控制了。”祂不由自主抬起手来，感受自己不断震动的胸腔，“而且我心脏跳得特别快。”

克劳利站起身来，把手臂撑在了书桌上，又一打响指把沙发上的酒渍清除掉。“这听起来像是人类醉酒时候的感觉。”祂拿起自己的墨镜，架回鼻梁上。天使收回了盯着克劳利眼睛的视线。“但你是天使呀。你确定没什么问题？”

亚茨拉斐尔眨了眨眼，迟疑地回答：“我觉得还是心脏的问题。我过会儿打个电话问一下亚当。”祂感受到心跳速度慢慢变缓，松了口气。

“ 心脏。”祂听见恶魔重复了一遍。克劳利靠近了天使，微微弯下了腰，指尖触到了天使胸口的布料。突然狂跳起来的心脏几乎让亚茨拉斐尔整个人都在颤动。一阵巨大的情感随着血流冲向头部，天使的脑袋嗡了一下，身体僵住了，甚至屏住了呼吸。所有的语言似乎都被撞出了脑袋，亚茨拉斐尔颤抖着嘴唇，什么话也说不出来。

祂从来没有体会过这种感觉。天使向来能够感受到祂身边的爱，但此刻祂感觉到，全世界的爱都浓缩在了祂的身体里，凝结成液体流淌在血管中。像是突然从万丈高楼坠下，又似乎是在汹涌海浪中沉浮，祂的大脑被如此超负荷的爱意刺激地发麻，全身的肌肉都在不受控制地颤抖着。祂的手死死拽住了什么，眼睛发酸，几乎要流下泪来。祂似乎又喝醉了酒，全身的感官拒绝接受外界的信息，只能听到自己快速的心跳声：

“ 扑通，扑通，扑通。”

“ 天使！亚茨拉斐尔！”天使慢一步回过神来，发现自己紧紧抓住了恶魔的手腕。克劳利在天使松开手的瞬间往后退了几步，显然是被祂的反应吓到了。

亚茨拉斐尔眨了眨眼睛，发现自己在流泪。祂抿了抿嘴，伸手胡乱擦了一下。“我觉得不太对。”天使说道，尽量使自己声音不要颤抖。“这感觉不太对。我从来没有经历过，这实在……”

克劳利用食指推了一下滑落下来的墨镜，沉默了一会儿，道:“我现在带你去塔德菲尔德？让亚当把想想办法。”

亚茨拉斐尔深吸了一口气，定了定神。“好的，谢……”祂看到恶魔拒绝的表情，吞回了嘴里的话，转而向克劳利笑了一下。

祂看到克劳利微微缩了一下，转身向门口走去。

阳光从书店门口照进来，撒在了恶魔的红头发上。天使觉得自己的心跳漏跳了一拍，眨眨眼睛，起身跟上去。

[3]

那颗倒霉的心脏让亚茨拉斐尔坐在了后座上。

“ 亲爱的，我觉得有些奇怪。”天使通过后视镜看向克劳利的脸，“我用这颗心脏也用了几天了，从来没有过这种感觉。我觉得，这可能，也许...我是指，每次你靠近我的时候，我的心脏就会跳得特别厉害。”天使尽量委婉地表达，但这话总归有些伤人。祂看到祂最好的朋友紧握了一下方向盘，手背上甚至凸起了青筋。

“ 这会和那边有关吗？”克劳利咬着牙问，几乎控制不住嘶嘶声，“更像是天堂那边的做法，为了阻止我们深交。”他咬重深交这个词，一脚油门把车速飚上一百码。亚茨拉斐尔觉得祂可怜的心脏快要从嗓门蹦出来了。

“ 我觉得不是。在做这种事之前天堂总是先会有书面警告。”亚茨拉斐尔反对道。克劳利哼了一声，一扭方向盘超过了一辆卡车。“而且祂们不怎么喜欢用这么...间接的方式。”

“ 地狱也是。祂们更喜欢残忍些的。”克劳利补充道，又加快了一点车速。亚茨拉斐尔不得不抓紧了窗户边上的扶手。祂觉察到祂的好友现在心情很不好，于是放弃出声让祂开得慢些。无论如何，除安娜森玛之外，祂也没真正撞到过什么人。恶魔坚持说这是因为祂不想让祂的宝贝宾利出现一点伤痕，而天使对此持保留意见。

路上的车少了起来，边上的房屋也被树林取代。亚茨拉斐尔深吸一口气，找回了熟悉的感觉。从四面而来的爱意包裹着祂。和刚刚在书店里感受到的，从祂体内迸发出的爱不同，这种爱是温柔的，浓厚的，让祂整个人沐浴其中。没有紧张和不安，没有失控的恐慌。祂往后靠了靠，稍微放松了一些。

紧接着，随着一声刺耳的急刹车，祂整个人向前冲去，堪堪被安全带拉回来。“克劳利！”亚茨拉斐尔不满道。

“ 到了，天使。他在里面。”恶魔动作夸张地嗅了一下空气，指了指边上的房子。

那是一座很普通的房子，和这个小镇的任何一座房子有着一样的风格。红色的墙砖上挂着藤蔓，屋前的草地上有一条长椅，一条小路直通到门口。正值春季，草坪上开满了花，像星星一般在阳光下闪闪发光。很普通，也很美，就和这个小镇一样。

小屋没有关门，常青藤蔓绕成了一个精巧的角度，半遮半掩地垂在门上。门内传来孩子们的叫声，伴随着瓷杯碰撞，椅子和地板摩擦的声音。

“ 这里有点眼熟。”亚茨拉菲尔打开车门，整理了一下西装下摆，环顾四周，“我们是不是来过这儿？”

门口的一辆更加眼熟的自行车给了祂回答。

“ 那个美国女人。”克劳利跟在祂身后嘟囔着，和天使保持了一段距离，正烦躁地用鞋底刮擦着地上的砂土，小心地没有祸害到边上新长出的一根草苗。

“ 好，那我们就——进去，问一下亚当能不能把我的心脏恢复原样，结束。”亚茨拉斐尔调整了一下自己的领结，声音有些发紧。听到身后恶魔含糊地嗯了一声，天使微微矮下身子穿过树篱，很不习惯视线里没有克劳利的状况。

[4]

事情糟透了。

克劳利烦躁地靠在车边上，双手插在口袋里，勉强克制住自己嘶嘶出声。祂第十三次转头看向紧闭的屋门——毫无变化。门上的常青藤随风摇动着，在恶魔的视线下硬生生克服了物理定律，战战兢兢地贴紧了墙壁。

事情糟透了。亚当说他现在已经变成了一个正常人类，对这件事无能为力，而安娜森玛则在听完天使的描述后惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，急切地将克劳利赶了出去，表示要和亚茨拉斐尔单独聊聊。

克劳利又一次转头，常青藤规规矩矩地缩在边上。门还是纹丝不动。天使没有出来。

事情糟透了。

这是亚茨拉斐尔听安娜森玛讲完后的第一反应。祂调整了一下坐姿，快速眨了几下眼睛，两手拉扯着衣摆。

“ 你是指……”祂一字一句复述道，希望自己听错了，“我，喜欢上了克劳利？”

安娜森玛点头。

天使又调整了一下坐姿，肉眼可见的不安。祂声音很小，更像是说给自己听：“但这……这怎么可能呢？我是个天使，不可能……”

“ 扑通，扑通，扑通。”

属于人类的心脏由于紧张加快跳动起来。血流撞击在亚茨拉斐尔的耳膜上。

“ 哦。”天使叹了口气，克制住了自己第三次改变坐姿的冲动。这样一点也不体面。祂提醒着自己。

安娜森玛摊了下手，提醒道：“你可以去和祂表白，”她停顿了一下，注意到天使听到这个词时往后缩了一下，“或者，就维持现状。一般来讲，在我们身上的话，过一段时间就会恢复原样——但我不知道在天使身上是不是这样。”

亚茨拉斐尔看着地面，小幅度点了点头。接着，祂强迫自己站起身来，强迫自己对安娜森玛微笑了一下——天使的标准笑容——强迫自己的脑子组织出完整的语句：“谢谢你的帮助。祝你度过美好的一天。”

祂强迫自己打开屋门，一下子看见了靠在本特利上，正扭头看过来的克劳利。恶魔一下子放松下来，露出了一个可以说的上是温柔的笑容。太阳早就落下了，四周一片漆黑，只有车灯往前打出一片光。克劳利的头发被他自己揉乱了，发丝挂在了墨镜上，在车灯下闪着光。祂直起身子，向天使挥了挥手，指了指车门。

“ 怎么样？”等到天使坐进车里，克劳利问道。“那个女巫和你说了什么？”

亚茨拉斐尔坐在后座，双手紧握。“没什么。”祂闭了一下眼“只是……正常人类生理现象。很快就没事了。”

克劳利发出一声鼻音，没说什么。祂一脚油门加快了车速，远远超过了交通法规，一边伸手拧响了车载音响。

_ "Ooh, let me feel your heartbeat _

_ Grow faster, faster _

_ Ooh, ooh, can you feel my love heat _

_ Come on and sit on my hot seat of love…… " _

祂从后视镜看到天使抿着嘴皱起了眉头，转头看向车窗外。

[5]

亚茨拉斐尔已经有五天没有和克劳利见面了。

对于天使，五天不算什么。对于恶魔，五天不算什么。但是对于亚茨拉斐尔体内的这颗人类的心脏，五天漫长地像是一生。

亚茨拉斐尔发现，祂开始想克劳利了。

书店里满是克劳利的气味——之前祂从未注意过，这股加百利所说的“邪恶的气味”有多么明显。祂甚至开始惊讶之前祂居然能够用阿切尔的书糊弄过去——桌上还留着祂们上次喝酒时的酒杯，沙发上甚至还放着一幅恶魔不知什么时候落下的墨镜。

这颗人类的心脏变本加厉。它让祂想要和克劳利待在一起，想要见到祂，想要接触祂。或是在某些时候，想要亲吻祂。

祂翻过一页圣经，在发现自己完全无法集中注意力以后，彻底放弃了这项工作。祂摘掉眼镜，小心翼翼地讲书合上，开始考虑起了这五天里不知想过多少次的问题。

我该怎么办。

我是天使，祂是恶魔。相爱并不符合我们的设计。天堂和地狱绝对不允许这种行为的存在。

亚茨拉斐尔坐在椅子上，彻底沉浸到了自己脑中的辩论里。

但天使的是博爱的。天使能感受到爱，也应该要爱天下众生。这是天使工作说明的一部分。（这绝对不包括爱一个恶魔。更不包括用人类的心脏去爱一个恶魔。）

我们现在不属于天堂和地狱了。我们属于我们自己，属于人类。天堂和地狱无法干涉我们的决定。（但祂们有能力这么做。）

我们完全可以相爱，只要克劳利也喜欢我。（但祂喜欢吗？）

一如以往，亚茨拉斐尔发现自己陷入了无数人类男女在暗恋时出现的烦恼：

“ 他/她 喜欢我吗？他/她不喜欢我吗？他/她喜欢我吗？”

祂和克劳利在创始之初相遇，当了六千年的朋友。在人间的这段时间里，祂遇见克劳利的次数比碰见其他天使和恶魔的次数总和都要多。祂们一起看过人间四季，见过更朝换代，看着起初的两个小小的人类如何遍布各个大陆，创造出属于他们的文明。

没有任何一个天使或是恶魔能够拥有同样的经历。此前亚茨拉斐尔不愿意和其他天使打交道，在祂们分别和天堂地狱决裂后，结识其他天使和恶魔更是不可能。

祂不想要冒险。祂不想要失去克劳利。

亚茨拉斐尔叹了一口气，从盒子里找出一个茶包，打了个响指泡了一杯茶。祂双手包住温热的马克杯，看着自己在水杯里的倒影。

同时，祂还面临着一个所有人类情侣都不需要面对的问题。

祂不知道克劳利有没有心。

恶魔曾经也都是天使，祂们都出自同一个生产商，经过同样的步骤，用同样的材料制成。天使的心脏可以爱上帝，可以爱世间万物，但独独无法产生爱情。爱情是一件人类的行为，是他们繁衍后代的前奏。天使不需要繁殖，自然没有必要拥有爱情。

那恶魔呢？

祂抿了一口杯中的茶液。

[6]

现在我们需要知道几个事实。

一，亚当是一个十一岁的小男孩。十一岁的孩子们总是对大人们不愿意让他们尝试的东西抱有极强的好奇心。对于亚当来说，酒精是一个神秘的东西。大人们总是在聚会上喝有着各种各样稀奇名字的酒，却说小孩子不能喝酒，只能喝茶包里泡出来的茶。

二，亚当是一个很有创造力的男孩。他总是想要在不违反规矩的情况下达成自己的愿望。

三，书店里的一切东西都是亚当变出来的。

四，一个好消息：恶魔拥有人类的心脏。

亚茨拉斐尔不知道的一点是，和人类的心脏不同，天使的心脏只有一块。天堂的制造商不但吹毛求疵，还完美主义，认为只有没有裂缝，完美无缺的东西才配当天使的心脏。

当恶魔从天堂堕落时，将天使完美无缺的心脏摔成了四块。人间的凡尘得以从裂缝里玷污祂们的心脏，让祂们永生永世受尘世爱恨困扰。这是恶魔惩罚的一部分。

换句话说，恶魔可以拥有爱情。

五，一个坏消息：准确地说，克劳利并没有堕落。

这并不是说克劳利不是一个恶魔了。祂是一个恶魔，只是没有经历过堕落这个过程。祂慢悠悠地从天堂晃悠了下来，只在最后一不小心摔了一跤——磕到了地上，把心磕成了三块。

克劳利没有人类的心脏，但有蛇的心脏。

克劳利能够感受到爱情，可作为冷血动物，祂对此并不是十分敏感。在人间的六千年里，祂见识过人类的爱恨情仇，看到了圆满的喜剧结局，但更多以悲剧告终。

祂作为旁观者，见过了太多的爱情，但从未想过自己也去体验一下。祂在发觉自己拥有和别的恶魔不一样的心时还挺高兴——相当于平白无故躲开了一个惩罚内容，多好——接着，祂就再也没有去想过这件事情。

正因如此，当天使沾满酒味的嘴唇触碰到祂的时，伊甸园之蛇的第一反应是：这酒怎么带着茶叶的味道？

过了几秒钟，祂才后知后觉：天使在吻祂。

天使的嘴唇很软，还带着点甜味——祂刚刚喝的酒里居然还有冰淇淋的味道。祂的接吻姿势和几百年前的戏剧里男女主角的亲吻一模一样，大概这是祂为数不多的参考来源。亚茨拉斐尔的胸膛紧贴着克劳利，恶魔可以清晰感受到祂快速的心跳的震动。

“ 扑通，扑通，扑通。”

克劳利觉得自己的心跳也变快了。三瓣蛇类的心脏和四瓣人类的心脏共振，奋力将血液泵送到全身各处。祂有些恍惚起来。

亲吻在人类历史的不同进程中有不同的含义。有表示仇恨的，有表示忠诚的，有表示感激的。但祂确信在二十世纪（天使认为的现在所处的年代明显比世界上绝大多数人所认为的要往回翻一百年），亲吻绝对不会有除了爱情之外的第二个含义。

亚茨拉斐尔的嘴唇颤动着，似乎在说些什么。克劳利将自己的注意力收回，仔细在水声和模模糊糊地鼻音中辨认出破碎的音节。

“ 我喜欢你。”天使重复道。“我喜欢你。”

克劳利没有动。祂抬手拿开墨镜，看进天使的眼睛里：总体是蓝色，夹带着一点灰绿色。这六千年以来一直平静的大海此刻被酒精搅乱，心跳把水面震起涟漪。

祂从来没有想过这个问题。天使是祂的朋友，毋庸置疑，甚至可以在前面加上“最好的”三个字。祂们相处了那么长的时间，帮对方解决了无数次的麻烦，在最近还一起扭转了世界末日。但是，成为爱人？祂没有想过。

祂看着亚茨拉斐尔坐在祂面前。酒精给祂带来的冲动似乎略微消退了下去，天使的理智渐渐收回了控制权。祂看到天使皱起了眉头，眼睛微微瞪大，蓝色的双眸带上了迷茫，又沾染上了一点恐惧。祂手指颤抖着，想要打一个响指给自己醒酒，但没有成功。

祂的目光上移，看向天使白金色的头发，在书店暖色的灯光下，柔软得不可思议。祂感受到天使身体的热度，感受到祂心跳带来的震动。

“ 啪。”亚茨拉斐尔终于夺回了自己手指的控制权，将酒精赶出体内。

祂想到祂们一起阻止的世界末日，想到圣水，想到圣詹姆斯公园，想到巴黎和罗马，想到伊甸园高墙上那两扇巨大的白翅膀，为祂挡住了世界上第一场雨。

天使张嘴想要说话，却什么也没有说出来。祂脸上的红色逐渐褪去，变得苍白，两眼满是不可置信。

克劳利没有想过爱情，不代表祂现在不能想。

“ 对不起。”天使慌张地想要站起身来，“我不是……”

恶魔把祂拉回沙发上，伸手摸过亚茨拉斐尔柔软的头发。

“ 那我们试试？”

祂看到天使的眼睛亮了起来。

天使的嘴唇很软，有酒精，茶叶和冰淇淋的味道。

克劳利感受到了祂的心跳加快了。这感觉像是堕天，但没有痛苦，像是从硫磺池爬上来后，呼吸到的第一口空气。嘴唇的触感顺着血流涌遍全身，流进了心脏。属于蛇的心跳和人类的共振起来。

“ 扑通，扑通，扑通。”


End file.
